


Loghain's Hands

by MEGrymz



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see the world not only through their eyes, but through their touch, and the story of every man rests on his palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loghain's Hands

Loghain Mac Tir's hands were firm. Calloused.

They had felt a lifetime of battles and history, from the hilt of his sword to the feathers of his arrows to the smooth parchment of the maps gifted to him by the warden. They had run through Adalla's fur, smoothed Maric's hair, cupped Rowan's cheek, rested upon Celia's shoulders, wrapped around Anora's little hand...

Loghain's touch could be harsh, piercing, a metal gauntlet pounding against flesh or nails digging into an old wooden desk. It could be gentle, soothing, an open hand reaching for the sun or fingers braiding his daughter's hair.

They were scarred and cruel, but gentle and well-intended, just like the man who carried them.


End file.
